


The Wager

by mrssnape



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssnape/pseuds/mrssnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a friendly little wager at a model car race to make things interesting...Emma/Regina, SwanQueen, lemony goodness and smut ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wager

**Author note:** Regina and Emma both are strong women. I wanted some smut that played to both of their strengths. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these two amazing women, just the things I do to them (which is the best part, right?).

**The Wager**

* * *

Regina Mills sighed in annoyance, looking down at her fresh manicure for the hundredth time that morning. She'd been sitting there for almost an hour and she did not like to be kept waiting. Her heels tapped against the tile and the loud crack satisfied her. Where the hell were they?

_Emma, Regina and Henry always met for dinner at Granny's on Friday nights to rehash the week. It was the best custody agreement the two women could come up with. It was then that Henry brought up the school project he'd been so excited to start._

_"We're going to build little race cars and race them on the steepest hill in Storybrooke. The winner gets a no homework pass for a week." Henry's eyes lit up with excitement._

_"That sounds awesome Kid." Emma took a long drink of her Coke and smiled at him._

_Henry nodded. "We're allowed to have a parent help so... I was wondering if Emma could help me with it." Henry looked between the two of them tentatively, though his main focus was on Regina._

_Regina frowned. "I'm sure I could help you."_

_Henry and Emma exchanged glances._

_"What?" Regina looked at them, irritated. "It's a bunch of popsicle sticks and Elmer's glue - how hard could it be?"_

_Henry pulled a rolled piece of paper form his backpack. "Not exactly," he moved his cheeseburger to the side and smoothed the paper onto the table. "See, this is what I was thinking. If we use PCV pipes here, we have a better chance at the air going over the car and making it faster. Then if we get these thinner wheels, they are lower to the street and make the tread much better."_

_Emma stole a french fry from Regina's plate and nodded at the plans. "You've put a lot of thought into this Henry. I'm sure Gepetto has some supplies for us to use."_

_Regina was glaring at Emma. "You stole a fry."_

_Emma grinned smugly and took another one. Regina slapped her hand away, irritated. "Okay fine. this can be your little project."_

_Henry smiled happily and put his plans back in his bag carefully. "We're going to have the best car ever."_

_"Of course you are, Kid." Emma ruffled Henry's hair and glanced at Regina. "You have the best race car builder this side of Storybrooke on your side."_

"Emma this is Regina. If you want Henry to make it to the race in this lifetime, you better get your ass over here _now_!" Regina slapped her phone shut and looked out the window. Well this was going splendidly. Not only was she uninvited in the construction of this car, they were going to be MIA at the race as well. She was just about to grab her purse and head out alone when the sound of Emma's obnoxious bug pulled into the driveway.

"It's about time!" She called, coming out the door and locking it behind her.

Henry climbed out of the car with a medium sized box in his hands.

"Well, let's see it!" Regina kissed Henry's hair in greeting.

Henry shook his head. "Not until the race! It's bad luck."

"Oh right. Of course. Well let's not be later than we already are." Regina made sure to give Emma a look of disapproval as she hopped into the sleek black sedan. Emma just smiled cheekily and slipped into the passenger seat.

* * *

Regina was sure this was her own personal version of Hell. It was cold, children were screaming, and she was sandwiched between Emma and some man that smelled like moldy cheese and motor oil. Regina grimaced and forced her hands free from her pockets to lean against the gates containing the audience.

"You look like you're having a blast." Emma commented, taking a bite from a large hot dog.

Regina looked her up and down with distaste. How could someone be so irritating? "And you're having a blast?"

"I'm here for Henry. I know he enjoys this and I'm choosing to do the same." Emma returned the glare right back.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked at the top of the hill where Henry was getting ready to race his car. He gingerly placed the box down. "Believe me, I wouldn't be forty miles near this place if Henry wasn't here."

Emma thought for a moment. "Then what do you say we make this a little more interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

Emma grinned at her. "Oh, just a little wager."

Regina watched Emma's face. "I'm listening."

"I can tell there's no way you believe that car is going to win."

Regina scoffed. "I don't need to wager anything, I totally believe that-"

"So," Emma interrupted, "let's have some fun with it. If I win, I stay at your house for a week and do whatever I want there. As you know, the accommodations at the motel aren't that great; and I miss cable."

"Are you insane?"

Emma turned fully to face her. "I've seen the way you look at me Regina. Don't try to lie. Like I said, let's make this a little more interesting."

Regina's mouth opened and she closed it again. "Fine. You're on."

"And if you win? What are your stipulations?"

Regina's teeth were bright against her red lipstick. "You'll have to wait and find out."

They watched each other for a solid minute before a buzzer sounded and brought them out of their reverie. "Let the games begin." Regina took Emma's coke from her hand and took a long pull, leaving her lipstick on the straw. She looked at it and shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like this is mine now."

She looked right at her as she said it.

Emma turned back to the race, flustered, as the race cars began speeding down the street. "Go Henry, go!" Emma shouted, clapping and jumping up and down. Regina watched her and rolled her eyes again but a smile played on her lips. Right when it seemed like Henry's car would be in second place, the car ahead of him ran over a pebble and rolled in the air. Henry's passed just in time.

Emma's arms raised and she screamed in victory. "Hah! Told you!"

Regina crossed her arms. Watching Emma's face have such a smugness annoyed her more than she cared to admit. Emma sidled closer to her. "Looks like you'll have to pay up."

Her dark eyes were so bright they twinkled in the daylight. Regina pursed her lips and licked them inconspicuously. "Looks like you're correct. For once."

Regina's comment didn't phase Emma as she moved even closer. Regina could feel the belt loop of Emma's jean's against the curve of her pelvis. "And it's a pretty fantastic fucking day to finally be right, isn't it?"

* * *

The doorbell rang and every inch of Regina's skin crawled. She took a deep breath, straightened her pencil skirt, and opened the door. Emma was leaning against the doorframe with a bag slung over her shoulder and a grin on her face. She was wearing motorcycle boots, tight black pants, white tank and that obnoxious red leather jacket.

"Hi there roomie." Emma popped her gum and slipped past her into the foyer.

Regina closed the door behind her. "You know the only reason you're here is I'm a woman of my word."

"Oh, I bet on it." Emma dropped her bag with a loud thud. "Where's Henry?"

Regina crossed her arms. "He's at a friend's house for the weekend. The kid was second place in the race and begged Henry to let him in on his," she did air quotes, "secrets."

Emma's face couldn't have looked more pleased. "Maybe I should have gone with him to help."

"I imagine he'll do just fine. Don't you have some junk food to eat and mind-rotting cable to attend to?"

Emma picked up her bag and put a hand on her own chest, looking touched. "It's like you know me."

Regina felt a smile coming on but she buried it with a scowl. "I'll be in my office. Don't call if you need me."

Back in her office, Regina sat in her chair, looking at the papers and manilla folders scattered around it. It was hard to concentrate known that Emma was in her house, ruining her couch and watching her television over a stupid bet. Why did she even agree to this? _Because you wanted to win_.

That thought surprised her and she felt herself pushing it away immediately. Her eyes found a photo of Henry and she studied it. Even though Henry was adopted, he resembled her in mannerisms and expression, but Regina could see Emma in his face. His eyes turned up when he smiled like hers did, and the dimple on his left cheek was Emma.

Regina knew she was different, and her latest relationship with Robin solidified that. She thought she was happy with him, when they had sex she felt something she hadn't before.

She then noticed Emma.

The curve in the small of her back where Hook would rest his hand, the way she would throw her hair back when she was frustrated, or how she always seemed to know the right thing to say. It was then Regina put up her walls toward Emma so she wouldn't know the truth - Regina was attracted to Emma Swan.

Fuck.

Regina also knew she didn't have feelings for Emma - she still annoyed the crap out of her, but there was attraction nonetheless. She pulled away from her desk and headed upstairs for bed. Surely Emma could find her own way around the house.

_Regina's hands smoothed over the softness of Emma's thighs. She ran her mouth across her knee and closer to the place Emma longed for her to be. Emma reached for her desperately. "Regina," she moaned breathlessly, "please."_

_Regina pulled herself from between Emma's legs and pressed her lips against hers._

Regina woke with a start. Looking wildly around the room, she pressed her hand in the back of her neck which was damp with sweat. She swallowed hard and took in deep lungfuls of air. She pulled herself out of bed and down the stairs toward the kitchen. She paused when she heard noise coming from that direction. Regina slipped into the shadows as Emma opened the refrigerator door.

She was wearing that damn white tank top and a pair of underwear. Fucking fuck. Regina felt herself swallow and push back an intense desire to ravage her there. The floorboard underneath her squeaked and Regina damned herself for not getting it fixed sooner.

Emma jumped and dropped the milk. The jug exploded on impact, coating the floor and counters Regina bit back her groan of annoyance and watched Emma look at the floor with utter shock. If Regina hadn't been thinking about cleaning up the mess, she would've been amused. She straightened herself and flew into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?"

Emma looked from the floor to Regina. "I...heard a noise."

Now having a better view, Regina noticed Emma's tank top was damp...and totally see through. Regina saw the sharpness of her hips, the hollow of her belly button and the swell of her breasts, nipples hard and goose pimpled. "Christ Emma, I said you could stay in my house not ransack it." She turned on the light, grabbed dishtowels from the drawer, and hastily began to sop up the mess.

Emma crouched down and started to help. "I'm sorry! I didn't expect to drop the damn milk - forgive me Queen."

Regina knew she was saying it with sarcasm, but Regina felt a chill go down her spine. "What are you even doing up? It's two in the morning."

"I could be asking you the same question." Emma replied sharply. It was clear she was annoyed.

"You could but considering this is my house -"

Emma shuddered in exasperation, throwing the towel on the tile. "I don't know what I ever fucking did to you Regina, but I'm trying to be a friend here. I'm trying to call a trues or something."

"You're trying to be a friend by forcing yourself into my house, dumping milk all over the floor, and dressing like a-"

Emma kneeled forward and grabbed Regina's shoulders. For a second, Regina thought she was going to choke her. She raised her hands, ready to block as Emma pushed her forcefully against the island and kissed her hard - so fucking hard that Regina felt her head spin.

There she was, sitting on the floor of the kitchen with Emma Swan drenched in milk and she kissed her.

"You kissed me." Regina's lip curled into a snarl.

Emma never moved from her crouch in front of her. "You seem like you need a way to unwind."

Regina leaned forward, so close to Emma that she picked up the floral scent in her hair. "You never kiss a queen without permission."

"Are you giving me permission then?" Emma asked, voice low.

Regina merely smiled. "Not yet my dear, not yet."

All Emma could do was watch her, unsure what to anticipate next. Regina raised a hand and with a simple cloud of purple smoke, the milk was gone. "I should have thought of that," Emma muttered. Regina took Emma's face in her hands and pulled her in for another kiss. Emma caught herself and pushed into her anxiously.

Regina pulled away and pressed her lips in the curve of Emma's neck. She tasted of milk and sweetness, and Regina couldn't get enough of her. The softness of Emma's moans in the shell of her ear didn't help either. Regina's hands slipped under the hem of Emma's tank and felt the smooth skin of her hips and stomach. Emma shivered under Regina's hands and Regina could tell she was cold.

Regina's fingers wrapped around Emma's nipple and gave a tug. "Cold?" She murmured and Emma nodded.

"I _do_ have milk all over me."

"And who's fault is that?" Regina pulled Emma away and stood, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. Regina didn't give Emma a chance to answer before tugging her upstairs through the master suite and into the adjoining bathroom. She yanked on the shower knob and turned it to the hottest setting. She returned to Emma as the steam began to settle in Emma's skin.

Emma smiled and closed her eyes. "Mmm," she murmured blissfully.

"Shhh." Regina covered her mouth with hers to silence her. "I am upholding my part of the bargain, don't you want to know what I was going to wager?"

Emma's eyes settled on her. "Yes."

Regina couldn't take her eyes off Emma's mouth, her lips raw and swollen from her kisses and desire. "You are going to treat me like a queen, Emma Swan. I expect to be obeyed in the fullest way possible. You are going to do whatever I ask, because you take joy in it. You will aim to please."

A shiver ran down Emma's spine that had nothing to do with the cold. "Then you should let me."

Regina lifted her hands and the look on Regina's face clearly said, 'come and get me'.

Emma kissed Regina again, harder than before, and Regina could feel an urgency that wasn't there before. She pulled away long enough to lift the soaked tank from her body and Regina was finally able to feast on Emma's naked form. Oh, the things she wanted to do to her. Regina's finger dipped down Emma's front and slid along the front of Emma's underwear. She saw her flesh prickle and she instantly wanted more.

Emma pulled away and Regina looked up in surprise. Emma grinned and shook her head. "I'm not too interested in being the helpless victim, Regina. I want to hear you moan just as much as you want me to." She inched Regina's pajamas down her hips. "See, I've been watching you, and I think you need someone to put you in your place, and I am more than happy to do."

Emma's hands drew closer to Regina's heat and Regina moaned involuntarily. "Ah, so she is human." Emma smiled triumphantly. Regina sneered, taking Emma by the shoulders and pushing her forcefully into the shower. Emma's back hit the tile and she gasped in pain and pleasure.

"Say it again, Swan." Regina's jaw was clenched but a smiled played in her eyes.

The hot spray of the shower was hitting them and warming Emma to the bone. It felt so. Fucking. Good. She moaned softly and watched as water seeped into Regina's already tight fitting pajama shirt. Emma knocked away one of Regina's arms that was pinning her to the wall and grabbed at Regina's breasts. It was full and perfect in her hands and Emma wanting nothing more than to slip it into her waiting mouth.

Emma easily knocked the other arm away and slipped off Regina's shirt in an instant, letting it carelessly slap onto the floor. "What is it with you and dropping things to the floor, Swan?" Regina commented breathlessly. "I'm always cleaning up your messes."

Emma's thumb found Regina's clit and she pushed against it. Regina's mouth opened in shock and she closed her eyes. "The only mess you'll be cleaning up is your own."

Feeling the hot water against her back and Emma's thumb on her aroused clit was almost too much for Regina to bare. She felt her knees giving way and her heart pumping fast. Emma knew what she was doing, it showed.

Not to be outshone, Regina reached up and pulled the detachable shower head from the wall and whipped Emma around. Emma gasped and bent her legs in anticipation. Regina's long fingers smoothed up Emma's slick leg and against her sex. Her fingers fit perfectly in the concave of her pelvis. Emma moaned impatiently, aching for the jet against her.

"What do you say?" Regina whispered in the shell of Emma's ear.

"Please," Emma half gasped and half begged.

"Ah ah," Regina's tongue _tsked_ against her teeth disapprovingly, "incorrect."

Emma swallowed and quivered under Regina's hold. "Please," she grimaced, "Queen."

"That's better," she purred. She expertly turned the setting onto a pulsating spray and settled it right on top of Emma's clit. Emma gasped and her knees quivered. Her hands grasped for purchase at Regina's arms and took hold.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped. Never had she felt something as amazing as this before. Just when she couldn't take anymore, the pulse returned and took her breath away. Her fingers dug into Regina's wrists as she ground her hips against the shower head. Emma's moans were straight to the point, just like her personality and it pleased Regina.

She turned Emma around and pressed her against the shower wall, slipping the nozzle back on her clip. Emma arched her back against the wall and moaned again. Regina's hands ran up her leg and wrapped around her thigh. She lifted it and hooked it easily around her hip.

"Ohhhh yes!" Emma shouted desperately. The stream of water hit her clit in a different way that felt fucking fantastic. Regina smiled smugly and watched the muscles in Emma's neck tense as she arched. Her fingers ran down along Emma's ass and slipped into her heated folds. Emma thought for sure her leg was going to give way, but Regina pressed her knee into it, stabilizing her. "Oh fuck fuck!" Emma moaned desperately, dipping herself longingly onto Regina's hand. She wanted to be full of her, more than anything she'd ever desired in her whole life.

"Queen," she gasped. Her nipples were so hard it was painful. Regina _loved_ hearing Emma mutter that word, her eyelids fluttering with arousal. She pushed her finger further into her and Emma shouted even louder. "I want to ride your fingers, Queen! Please!"

Regina put the shower head back and slipped two more fingers inside Emma Swan. Emma's hips bucked and she began to grind against her. Emma gasped and bit her lip to keep from crying out as Regina's lips pressed into her neck. Her teeth grazed her curve of her shoulder, the soft dimple o her collar bone, and finally her nipple, that was pink and as tiny as a rosebud. Regina could stay there forever, hearing Emma's moans of pleasure and sucking the water from Emma's breasts.

"I'm gonna come!" Emma shouted, her stomach rolled with anticipation. Regina didn't say a word, just slipped her fingers deeper inside. For a moment in time, Emma was completely silent. Regina looked up and realized Emma was holding her breath, grasping Regina's shoulders. "Oh fuck!" She whined and gave a wicked, shuddering gasp. Regina felt Emma's sweet release pool in her hand and it felt like she was holding the world.

Regina smiled happily and licked them gently, eyeing her. The was no doubt that Emma looked spent, but there was also a darkness in her eyes that Regina hadn't noticed before. Emma didn't speak another word and turned off the water, taking Regina back into the bedroom. "What are yo-"

Emma's hand raised and Regina flew backwards and into the headboard. Her hands rose about her head and she felt something bind around her wrists. This exchange didn't hurt, though it did shock her. She opened her eyes to see Emma crawling seductively toward her. "Now it's my turn," she murmured, kissing Regina's jaw.

Regina sighed with pleasure and looked up to see herself tied to the headboard with a rope that was gleaming purple. "You dare use my own magic against me?" She asked lustfully.

Emma merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

It fucking drove Regina wild. "Okay Swan, I'll play," she narrowed her eyes at her, "fuck me."

"I'd be happy to."

Emma's head dipped down and mouthed her nipple, cupping her breasts in her hands. Regina sighed softly, feeling herself settling into the mattress. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time and it felt _wonderful_. She closed her eyes and let herself go, to let Emma take her exactly how she wanted to.

Emma's mouth trailed down Regina's stomach, circling her tongue around her belly button. Regina's stomach rolled and she squirmed under Emma's lips. A moan escaped her and she arched her hips off the bed, urging Emma lower.

Emma grinned and nipped the top of Regina's glistening folds. The sight made Emma salivate. As she dipped her head, Emma's blonde hair tickled the inside of Regina's thighs. Regina pulled at her restraints, squeezing them so hard her palms ached. When the tip of Emma's tongue ran down the sides of her, Regina bit her lip and exhaled deeply.

"You taste so good." Emma murmured, running a hand along her flat stomach. Her tongue slipped inside her again and Emma felt the heat radiating from her. Emma gently sucked on Regina's clit, running her teeth along the top of her.

"Shit!" Regina gasped, pulling her knees up higher. She didn't know what to do with herself at that moment. The only thing she could do was control her breathing. Her ribs ached from her panting. They locked eyes and Emma gave her the biggest eye fuck Regina ever saw.

"Harder." Regina commanded through gritted teeth. "That's the best you got?"

Emma wordlessly returned to her, delving her tongue into her. She felt like hot satin. Emma's hands grasped Regina's hips and pulled her down against her own mouth with fervor. Regina let out another moan and closed her eyes once more. She was close, and she knew Emma could tell.

Emma pulled away from her and kneeled back to view her handiwork. Regina was beautiful laying there, tied up and trembling with desire. She smoothed her knuckles against Regina and slipped her thumb inside her with her other hand on Regina's lower stomach.

The pressure of Emma's hand on her and the feeling of being so full made Regina gasp. "Oh God yes! Just like that!"

Emma grinned and slid her hand from Regina's stomach and slipped the other thumb inside, stretching Regina more than she had been in a long time. Regina felt herself being taken from the bed to another place. Her breathing was growing more ragged, and the knot in her stomach was getting tighter. "Oh fuck Swan," Regina gasped.

"You like that?" Emma's voice was husky and filled with sex.

"Yes." Regina groaned. She didn't want to play the hard to get anymore - not tonight. She wanted Emma and didn't care if she knew it. "I told you to fuck me. I want that. I want it now."

"You're so warm," Emma murmured, slipping her thumbs out of her and kissing back up her stomach and breasts. She slid a leg over her hips and squeezed her between her thighs. Her hand slipped between them and back into Regina's sex. Regina gasped and Emma covered her mouth with hers as she began to push her hips forward.

"You're riding me." Regina moaned.

"Is that a problem?" Emma was trying to keep herself from moaning herself. Every time her clit touched Regina's it felt like an electric charge between the two if them. "'Cause if it is, I don't really give a fuck."

"No. I'm going to come." Regina pulled her legs higher, wrapping them around Emma's slender waist Emma pushed her fingers deeper inside and twisted upward. Regina twitched and nearly screamed with lust and anticipation. She pushed her face against her arm, running her teeth along her own bicep. Emma watched with fascination and lust.

She felt her body began to tremble, and suddenly Regina's wall shook, and she came with a shuddering shout. She whined softly into her arm as Emma continued to gently rock her into completion. Regina's hips finally lowered back onto the bed and she exhaled with a deep satisfaction. A smile played across her lips as Emma crawled up her to kiss her.

It was a soft kiss, without the need and desperation she had before. Emma slid off of her and disappeared into the bathroom. Regina watched her go, confused. She was about to slip out of her restraints when Emma returned and gently cleaned Regina's wet center with a damp cloth.

The act made Regina smile and look at Emma tenderly for the first time. Emma kissed Regina again, and Regina's arms fell against her sides as the ties were removed. Emma's fingers smoothed over the red marks they left, bringing them to her lips and kissing the spots.

"This was something I wasn't expecting." Emma murmured.

Regina just grinned, watching her. "That's what happens when you take a bet with a queen."

 


End file.
